The Neo Morphs
by Poltair
Summary: Ever wondered what life would be like as a Predator? R&R  Will only add more after a few reviews.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Ever wondered what life would be like if you were a Predator? I don't just mean a Lion, Tiger or Bear oh no! I mean _the_ Predator, the ultimate hunter. The intergalactic trophy gatherers themselves. Well, few people have, but for the scientists in the Philippines, it was the only question they wished to know.

They hired Mercenaries to kidnap test subjects, holiday makers who would be hard to find. They ran tests on them, trying to splice genes from a felled Predator into the human body. For the first 4 years they failed.

Every subject rejected the serum and their bodies shut down. But the scientists would not give up. They had been trying to succeed for 4 years and they weren't going to give up now. In a desperate attempt to vary the age range in early 2008 the scientists kidnapped a teenager. The boy, a 17 year old British citizen, proved a breakthrough.

His body accepted the serum and the scientists began to perform experiments. Several weeks passed and the splice happy scientists performed experiment after experiment on their successful subject. They were even more enthused when they found that the boys body healed at a tremendously rapid rate.

As the weeks drew on the scientists experiments becoming more cruel and painful caused screams of pain from the teen. The screams were not human, not even close. They were roars, the kind heard from Predators. Even though he was in a coma the boy still roared in pain at the cruel experiments.

But he wasn't unaware. He knew everything that was going on around him. Could sense it, smell it, hear it, almost even taste it. Many a time he had picked up the scent or heard the light steps of a young woman. To the "Neo-Morph" As the scientists had dubbed him, he could smell a host. Another, capable of carrying the gene. A Second Neo-Morph.

One day, when the Neo-Morph picked up the girls scent again and heard another sharp, harmful object coming towards the side of his head, he let out that nerve chilling crackle. That death brining sound of a Predator. The scientists were taken aback. The subject had never made this noise before.

He was awake!


	2. From research room to researchers tomb

**Chapter 1: From research room to researchers tomb**

Before the white coated man with the deadly instrument could react, the boy's arm broke free of its restraint, seized hold of the violent probe and crushed it all in the blink of an eye. The scientist didn't even have time to scream, he managed a little yelp before the Neo-Morph broke his remaining bonds and flipped through the air. He soared over the scientist, time seeming to stop. He grabbed the scientist below the chin and in a flick of his now powerful wrist, broke his neck. The Neo-Morph landed behind the lifeless corpse, just as it fell.

The other researchers stood in awe and overwhelming fear as the boy probed the room. Combing over each and everyone with his cold eyes, crackling in that deadly tone. Causing many of the scientists to shiver. One of them, stood almost behind the Neo-Morphs' view, panicked and ran for the door.

The teen let out that huge, bellowing, blood curdling roar as he leaped to the door. He slammed it shut just as the man reached it. He hadn't seemed to realise the boy was there, no doubt blind with fear. He reached for the handle and then spotted the hand that was guarding it. The scientist gulped and looked up at the cold, black eyes of the boy.

The child backhanded the man and sent him gliding across the room with a screech. A screech which turned to a yell of pain as he collided with one of the trolleys full of sharp implements. Then, the Neo-Morph seemed to have an idea. It grinned wickedly and then in a sharp movement, snapped the handle from the door.

As the scathed scientist wriggled around at the foot of the bleak, metallic trolley, instruments still protruding from his back, the Neo-Morph advanced slowly into the room. Its frightened creators backing up towards the far wall. Before they'd even realised, the scared scientists had herded themselves together in one group. Only the wounded one was left lying on the floor. Still yelling out in agony.

The Predator human hybrid let out its roar once again and leapt into the middle of the shocked scientists. They tried to scatter but most were either killed or terribly wounded as the child snapped bone and tore muscle with his newfound strength.

After its bloodlust had been soothed and its fury calmed, the Neo-Morph turned to examine who was left. Two terrified men were trying to get out of the door. One more trying to climb up to the tiny window above the cupboards and, sat next to the bed, huddled and sobbing, was the girl.

The Neo Morph glanced at the four targets, shifting its steely gaze from one to the next. Slowly it reached a hand back onto the board behind it and picked up a handful of scalpels, the kit bag for which had undone in the gore fest a few seconds earlier.

It crackled and stared, fixated at the man trying to climb to the window. As it was about to make its move, several things changed. The girl, still sobbing had gotten up from her insecure position and clambered over the bed, running for the door. At the same time in a cry of agony as the wood cut into his leg, one of the men at the door kicked through it.

The Neo-Morph reacted with lightning speed. It roared once again and flung itself towards the door, throwing the scalpels at the wailing window escapee. He screamed out in horror as the sharp instruments pierced his back and he fell, the sharp pain causing him to let go of the window ledge. He slammed to the floor and the instruments were forced into his body. It jerked around for a few seconds in sheer agony before stopping, still and lifeless.

As the Neo-Morph landed behind the three humans trying to get through the door it swiftly grabbed the two males by the collar and tugged them backwards with immense force. Ripping skin ruggedly from the leg of the one who broke the door as his limb dragged swiftly and painfully back through the jagged hole he'd created.

The girl watched in horror as the other man slid across the floor, his head thumping off the cupboards at the opposite end of the blood and body covered room.

"Daddy!" She screamed as her fathers head made an awful crunching noise.

The Neo-Morph cocked his head and stared at the girl. He was slightly taller than her, although, in his subconscious, he was sure she was the eldest of the two. It watched her tears roll down her cheeks as she screamed out for her father.

Swiftly, the newly created species bit the girl, almost in a vampiric style, sinking his teeth deep into her neck. Though, he was no vampire, he wasn't trying to take her blood. No, he was trying to merge his saliva _with_ her blood.

As he released her from his jaws vice grip, the girl fell limply to the floor. The Neo-Morph kicked down the frail wooded door and ran off down the corridor.

Unaware of what may be ahead.


End file.
